


Chances and Changes

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possible spoilers to Chaos Rising, What do you mean by that Outbound Flight is not canon anymore?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Stara miłość nie rdzewieje. Thrawn nie jest pewien tego, co właściwie czuje do Maris Ferasi i czy mógłby kiedykolwiek zapomnieć o Ar'alani.Even when he got a chance for happiness, Thrawn couldn't forget his first crush, Ar'alani.
Relationships: Ar'alani & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Ar'alani/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Chances and Changes

\- Nie myśl, że nie widzę tego, co robisz, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Na pięknej twarzy Ar’alani malowała się irytacja. Udawanie, że nie wiedział, o co jej chodziło, tylko by ją wzmogło, dlatego też Thrawn obrał zupełnie inną strategię. Zdecydował się na szczerość, przynajmniej częściową.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś zmieniła zdanie – powiedział.

\- Nie zmienię go – odparła Ar’alani. – Nigdy nie czułam do ciebie tego samego, co ty do mnie.

Ten słowny cios zabolał go niemniej niż fizyczny atak podczas sparringu w dojo. Powinien kontratakować, czy raczej się bronić?

\- Nie wiesz, co obecnie czuję – odrzekł.

Nauczył się trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy. Ar’alani mogła go świdrować spojrzeniem do woli i pomimo czynionych przez nią wysiłków nie byłaby w stanie dostrzec nic poza tym, co sam postanowiłby jej wyjawić.

Gdyby lata temu podjęła inną decyzję, prawdopodobnie dzisiaj czytałaby z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Poznała jednak jedynie prolog pewnej historii, takiej bez szczęśliwego zakończenia, i zarzuciła dalszą lekturę. Odstawiła go na półkę, zamiast trzymać w dłoniach, blisko serca, i każdego dnia wczytywać się w niego bardziej i bardziej.

Teraz traciła go. Zmieniał się jak powieść w przekładzie na całkowicie obcy język.

Uczył się języka ludzi. Fascynowali go oni, ale najbardziej interesowała go jedna ludzka istota.

\- Maris Ferasi.

Nie okazał zaskoczenia. Ar’alani zawsze była bystra, umiała dodać dwa do dwóch.

\- Co mnie zdradziło? – zapytał po to tylko, by dowiedzieć się, jak przebiegał tok jej rozumowania.

\- Dzieła sztuki – odpowiedziała Ar’alani.

\- Rozumiem.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Pamiętała! Ich pierwszą, nieudaną randkę w galerii sztuki, kiedy próbował jej zaimponować, opowiadając, ile udało mu się wydedukować ze znajdujących się tam przedmiotów na temat przedstawicieli przeróżnych obcych kultur, w tym także tych całkowicie już wymarłych.

\- Nie powiem, że nie zrobiło to na mnie wtedy wrażenia – rzekła Ar’alani. – Ta twoja niebywała umiejętność odkrywania mocnych i słabych stron nieznanych ci osób, wyłącznie na podstawie analizy ich wytworów. Zastanawiałam się nawet…

\- Tak?

Nieuprzejmie było jej przerywać, zwłaszcza, że przewyższała go rangą, ale ciekawość zrobiła swoje.

\- Czy tak samo postąpiłeś z nimi – dokończyła tym samym tonem. – Z naszymi gośćmi.

\- Oczywiście.

Nie było sensu tego ukrywać. Obejrzał dokładnie należące do ludzi przedmioty i wysnuł wnioski ze swoich obserwacji, a następnie obmyślił plan, jak zdobyć ich zaufanie i sympatię. To nie było wcale takie trudne. Czyżby Ar’alani nie pochwalała tego?

\- Być może udało ci się w końcu przechytrzyć samego siebie – stwierdziła.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Naprawdę tego nie widzisz?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego pobłażliwie.

Zawsze była o krok przed nim. Przez to często musiała oglądać się przez ramię, by sprawdzić, czy ją doganiał i czy nie zmienił czasem trasy swojego biegu. Najczęściej ją zmieniał.

\- Czego nie widzę, pani admirał?

Przez chwilę jeszcze upajała się swoim zwycięstwem, a następnie oznajmiła mu:

\- Że zakochałeś się w tym, co wyczytałeś z jakiegoś przechwyconego przedmiotu. Zakochałeś się w ludziach. I w tamtej kobiecie w szczególności.

\- W Maris Ferasi? Śmiem twierdzić, że to ona zadurzyła się we mnie, czy raczej w tym, co pozwoliłem jej zobaczyć.

\- Nie – odrzekła z rozbawieniem Ar’alani. – Pomimo tego, co pozwoliłeś jej zobaczyć, co w gruncie rzeczy jest niebywałe. Ona w ciebie wierzy, bardziej niż ty sam mógłbyś, bo tak jak ty wyszukujesz słabości innych osób, tak ona wychwytuje przede wszystkim ich walory i, patrząc na ciebie, widzi to, co w tobie dobre i to, że będziesz kiedyś kimś wielkim, o ile po drodze nie pobłądzisz. A ty nie chcesz jej zawieść. Podświadomie pragniesz być tą osobą, którą ona w tobie dostrzegła, chcesz być podziwiany i kochany. Zakochałeś się w jej miłości do ciebie.

\- A zatem zakochałem się w jej miłości, a nie w niej samej?

\- Och, mogłoby tak być, ale posłuchaj, teraz będzie najlepsze: co jest twoim największym atutem? – zapytała i natychmiast odpowiedziała samej sobie. – To, że umiesz odnaleźć czyjś słaby punkt. Jej również. Tak, widzisz to. I mógłbyś to wykorzystać przeciwko niej, tak, jak robisz to z każdym. Ale… nie chcesz tego, prawda?

\- Nie, nie chcę – przyznał jej rację.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę, żebyś miał pod tym względem jakieś skrupuły. I stąd też wnioskuję, że Maris Ferasi jest dla ciebie kimś ważnym. Chcesz ją chronić, także przed tym mężczyzną, jak mu tam…

\- Dubrak Qennto – podpowiedział jej Thrawn.

\- Tak, on! Okropny facet. Ty z pewnością traktowałbyś ją lepiej, czyż nie? Widzisz, czego ona potrzebuje, i mógłbyś jej to dać. I cieszy cię to, co mógłbyś od niej otrzymać w zamian.

\- Miłość?

\- Wiedzę. O ludziach, o Republice. U jej boku każdego dnia mógłbyś się nauczyć czegoś nowego. Nie wątpię w to, że pociąga cię taka perspektywa.

\- Owszem – zgodził się z tym – interesują mnie ludzie. Chcę ich lepiej poznać, żeby ocenić, czy mogliby stać się naszymi sojusznikami, czy bliżej im do naszych wrogów.

\- Doprawdy. I potrafiłbyś być w tej kwestii obiektywny, Mitth’raw’nuruodo? Czy przypadkiem, z względu na Maris Ferasi, nie skłaniałbyś się ku sojuszowi z ludźmi, by nie rzec, ku jakiejś unii personalnej?

\- Znam moje obowiązki względem CEDF, Ósmego Rodu i Dynastii Chissów – odpowiedział wymijająco. – Relacja z Maris Ferasi…

\- Jest tym, czego gorąco pragniesz – weszła mu w słowo Ar’alani. – Zagraniem Rodom Panującym na nosie. Zawsze lubiłeś łamać zasady i ustanawiać precedensy. Nie raz zastanawiałam się, czym jeszcze nas zaskoczysz.

\- Jesteś zatem zaskoczona?

\- Nieszczególnie. Znam cię dobrze i to… to zupełnie w twoim stylu. Umawianie się z kosmitką.

\- Nie umawiam się z nią.

\- Poświęcasz jej każdą wolną chwilę.

\- Uczę ją naszego języka. Ją i Jorja Car’dasa.

\- Po co?

No właśnie. Po co?

\- Zawarliśmy umowę. Dwie osoby pobieżnie znające Cheunh to niewielka cena za informacje, jakie mogę pozyskać o ludziach i ich Republice.

\- Nie, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Nie wmówisz mi, że nie masz w tym żadnego ukrytego celu. Czemu Maris Ferasi i Jorj Car’das powinni umieć się z nami porozumieć? Czyżbyś czasem nie założył, że ludzie będą potrzebowali jakichś pośredników w kontaktach z nami? Wybrałeś tę dwójkę, która ma u ciebie zaciągnięty dług, a ponadto – Ar’alani uśmiechnęła się szeroko – oni oboje cię lubią. A ty już im wyznaczyłeś nowe role: twojej dziewczyny i najlepszego przyjaciela. A przynajmniej oni tak powinni o sobie myśleć, nieprawdaż?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- To, że tak myślą, nie znaczy, że jest to prawda.

\- To ani prawda, ani kłamstwo – stwierdziła Ar’alani. – To twój plan.

\- Jeden z jego wariantów, być może.

Uśmiechnęła się na te słowa.

\- Nigdy nie zrezygnujesz, prawda?

\- Nie, kiedy istnieje choć cień szansy na sukces – odparł.

Cień, który w świetle dnia i ostatnich wydarzeń malał, ale w nocy zawsze się wydłużał.

**Author's Note:**

> As the new book will be published in Poland not sooner than in two years' time (if we are lucky) and possibilities to get the original one are also limited, I guess I'm doomed to write fanfictions.  
> References: [the excerpt](https://www.syfy.com/syfywire/star-wars-thrawn-ascendancy-chaos-rising-timothy-zahn)


End file.
